


Somnophilia

by Moment_of_Tangency (orphan_account)



Series: In which Jaime is long-suffering [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Basically, Breaking and Entering, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming, Sneaking Around, Somnophilia, like specifically into other people's houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moment_of_Tangency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dubious consent because technically Bart didn't ask permission but let's be real here, Jaime would have said yes.</p><p>We all knew Bart was a kinky motherfucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnophilia

Jaime was still deep asleep - practically in a coma to be honest - when Bart snuck in the room and quietly closed the door behind him. No one in the house had been awake when he arrived but he locked the door anyway in case Milagro decided to check in on her older brother. She always pretended not to care, to be above all that sisterly affection, whenever she thought Jaime would notice but Bart could see right through her. He would tell her he thought it was adorable and nothing to be ashamed of...if it wouldn't give her an aneurysm.

Satisfied no one could get in, Bart turned to face the bed. Jaime was shirtless, the bankets tucked tightly around his lean body and his face nuzzling into his pillow. Bart melted. He loved when Jaime was like this, hanging on to the pillow like it was a person and snuggling under the covers. He was so cute, so defenseless, so...

Bart reached down and adjusted his pants as he walked closer, stopping just at the edge of the mattress. Jaime was turned towards him on his side and he didn't even react when Bart popped a finger in his mouth, brushing it along his tongue. Bart hummed, so deep in his chest it was just a vibration. Jaime's mouth was so hot and wet. He could just imagine sliding himself in and pinning Jaime to the bed as he fucked slowly in and out, grinding down while he wrapped his lips around Jaime's swollen cock and tongued the slit. He could almost hear Jaime's moans and whimpers vibrating around his cock and making him so excited he-

Bart blinked. He'd been thrusting his hips ever so slightly as he slid his finger in and out. He sighed and pulled his hand back, licking the saliva off. He shivered. He was definitely going to the deepest pits of hell on a road paved with his own good intentions when he died but, somehow, having Jaime laid out so temptingly before him made hell seem like a worthy sacrifice.

 _He wouldn't mind if I just slept beside him_ Bart thought as he tugged his shirt off. _I'll be gone before he even wakes up. He won't even know I was here._ The assurances sounded weak even to him but he didn't let that stop him from crawling into the bed. The prominent bulge in his jeans made it a little difficult to climb over Jaime like he wanted to but he managed, settling in behind him and pressing his chest to the boy's back. He smelled so good - like sandalwood and spice - and Bart licked the nape of his neck, tasting him. He purred. Jaime's skin was so smooth and firm that he licked him again, nibbling just a little. He could stay like this forever, kissing the other's shoulders and feeling the rise and fall of his back as he breathed. Jaime could be so reserved when he wanted to be, walking around with at least one wall up at all times, especially when in the presence of strangers. It was nice to see him so open and pliable. Bart wanted to see him like this all the time.

Suddenly Jaime stirred, muttering to himself. Bart stilled, his reverie stuttering to a halt as he waited, but Jaime just pushed his back further into Bart's chest and snuffled, falling right back into sleep.

Silence.

 _So cute!_ Bart gushed internally as he reached a hand up to fondle Jaime's chest, tweaking a nipple. Jaime breathed a soft whine and Bart shuddered, grinding his length between the boy's ass cheeks. There were only a couple layers of fabric separating them and Bart let his hand drift down to settle against the waistband of Jaime's boxers. He grinned.

-

It was a couple of minutes later when Bart finally gave in and popped the button of his jeans.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaime woke up with the side of his face pressed into the pillow, drool dribbling down his cheek, and a tongue in his ass. His crotch was slick with saliva and what might have been come splattering his thighs. He screamed.

"Oh. Morning Jaime."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it then don't be afraid to leave kudos! I will be updating the series again soon :)


End file.
